remingtonsteelefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
' "License To Steele"' (S1E1) Series premiere. Remington Steele - Laura Holt's "fictional" boss - comes to unexpected life while her agency tries to protect $2 million in jewels from competing thieves. "Tempered Steele" (S1E2) While Laura tackles industrial espionage in a family business, Steele enlists an old friend in installing a "Steele-proof" burglar alarm. "Steele Waters Run Deep" (S1E3) A video game designer disappears before a planned company merger with $5 million and the plans to the company's latest game. "Signed, Steeled and Delivered" (S1E4) Laura and Steele spend their weekend trying to keep a CIA researcher alive and get him to his wedding on time. "Thou Shalt Not Steele" (S1E5) A mysterious woman from Steele's mysterious past requests his help to steal a valuable painting Laura and the agency have been contracted to protect. "Steele Belted" (S1E6) A hard-luck client comes to the agency for help but his alibi witness is found dead in Steele's apartment and his defense attorney is more interested in Laura than in keeping his client off of Death Row. "Etched in Steele" (S1E7) The agency investigates the murder of an author whose steamy novels badly fictionalize her turbulent married life. "You're Steele The One For Me" (S1E8) A lesson in detective work escalates a jaywalking accident into a confrontation with Japanese gangsters. "In The Steele Of The Night" (S1E9) Steele investigates when Laura's reunion with former colleagues disintegrates into grievances and murder. "Steele Trap" (S1E10) After a client commits suicide in the company offices, Steele and Laura attend a party - on an island owned by a wealthy publisher - in his place to find answers. "Steeling The Show" (S1E11) Steele comes to the rescue of a golden-age B-movie actress when her daughter tries to commit her and an unknown assailant tries to kill her. "Steele Flying High" (S1E12) Steele gets involved with the murder of a naturalist when he serves on a commitee to protect the bald eagle. "A Good Night's Steele" (S1E13) Laura and Steele go undercover at a sleep disorder clinic to investigate disappearing morphine and a murdered doctor. "Hearts of Steele" (S1E14) Laura and Steel go undercover as a battling married couple to investigate murder attempts against an aggressive divorce attorney. "To Stop A Steele" (S1E15) Steele and Laura end up on opposite sides of a jewelry heist when the frightened thief seeks help after discovering someone has already stolen the jewels. "Steele Crazy After All These Years" (S1E16) Murphy's college reunion is marred by a murder that may be tied to a bombing on campus ten years earlier. "Steele Among The Living" (S1E17) Laura searched for a vanished artist whose works have suddenly appreciated for her husband and an art gallery owner. "Steele In The News" (S1E18) Laura and Steele investigate the escalation of dangerous pranks a the news team of a local station. "Vintage Steele" (S1E19) Laura's former flame seeks her help when he finds a body in the trunk of his car - a body that keeps reappearing as they investigate the winery their client is involved with. "Steele's Gold" (S1E20) A prospector's journal, stolen from a party, send Laura and Steele on a wild gold chase through desert. "Sting of Steele" (S1E21) Steele's mentor, Daniel Chalmers, asks his help dealing with a vindictive crook. "Steele In Circulation" (S1E22) Steele stops a young man from committing suicide then must help him find a missing girl and $50,000 to keep him from trying again.